


Sweet

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Scorpius can no longer resist the sweet temptation his best friend offers.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Anothoter little drabble I wrote in 2010. The prompt came from my friend Jeremy which is why it isn't H/D this time since he likes AS/S better xD He picked 'abroad for a week' or 'sweet as candy' so I decided to use them both ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'Come on, Scorp.' Al tugged at his sleeve, anxious to leave the crowded street. 'If we hurry, they won't even miss us before we get back.'  
Scorpius looked at his friend's eager face and rolled his eyes. 'Why is it that every time we go to Diagon Alley, you want to go to Muggle London?'  
But Al wasn't listening, he kept dragging Scorp towards the Leaky Caldron, barely avoiding the exited eleven year olds who were shopping for their first year at Hogwarts.  
'What is it with you and those Muggle sweets anyway? How old are you, seven or seventeen?' Scorpius knew he sounded a bit edgy but he didn't understand why Al simply couldn't buy ice mice, peppermint toads, or his own favourite; blood flavoured lollipops.'  
Albus ignored him and was now walking backwards, almost knocking off an old witch's hat with his enthusiastic hand gestures. He didn't see her displeased look at all but yelled: 'You can win a holiday, Scorp!'  
When Scorpius didn't react immediately, he continued: 'We could go abroad for a week and since our parents wouldn't have to pay, they can't stop us.'  
Startled Scorpius looked at Al. His eyes were wide-open and sparkling, he had that innocent but infectious smile around his lips. The same lips Scorpius had tried to resist for two years now.  
Finally giving in, he leaned towards Al, who's eyes got even bigger as Scorp said: 'I think you are as sweet as candy!'  
And then he kissed him and found out Al really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this :)


End file.
